Meg Griffin
Megan, também conhecido como Megatron "Meg" Griffin é a filha mais velhade peter e lois griffin. Biografia Quando Family Guy estreou em 1999, sua idade é assumido como sendo quinze anos de idade, embora este nunca é estabelecida. Ela é mais tarde assumido como sendo dezesseis pelos acontecimentos em "Eu nunca encontrei o homem morto", quando ela começou a sua carteira de motorista e permaneceu que a idade ao longo prazo inicial do show. Ela virou-se oficialmente em dezessete "de Peter Two Dads" e dezoito em "Quagmire e Meg". Ela comemorou um aniversário não especificado no "Papa tem Son A Rollin '". No tribunal em "Screwed o Pooch", Brian disse que seu verdadeiro pai é Stan Thompson. Brian faz apontar suas semelhanças na aparência para Peter em "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven". Em "Vamos para o Hop", está implícito que Meg já teve uma irmã mais nova, mas a assassinou. No entanto, também está implícito que este é apenas um sonho Chris tinha, embora ele diz: "Parecia tão real!". Meg foi originalmente descrito como o "doce, filha adolescente" que normalmente assumiu a culpa pelas coisas terríveis feitas por outros membros de sua família. No entanto, ao longo dos anos, os escritores despojado Meg baixo para um adolescente desesperado que quase não é notado por sua família. Esta piora em episódios posteriores, onde a família, especialmente Pedro, não se preocupam com ela ou até mesmo amá-la como uma parte da família, muitas vezes prejudicando-la fisicamente e emocionalmente. Por exemplo, empurrando o rosto em seu fundo e, em seguida, peidando nele em "The Tan aquática com SteveZissou". Essa brincadeira é revisitado em "Bango era o seu nomeOh" quando Peter está ensinando Meg como suportar peidos de um namorado e prende-la no carro com seu peido e em "Call Girl" quando despedida de Peter dar a Meg é um peido lento no cara. Meg também é frequentemente alvo de piadas e vários pedaços de má sorte em episódios, aparentemente mais do que o resto da família. Os grifos são mostrados evitando sua companhia em "JungleLove", depreciando-la pessoalmente e reunir em seu quarto para ler o diário dela para risos em "Furado junto, Torn Apart". Fora de todas as relações com o resto da família, Lois, Brian e Chris parecem tratá-la o mais normalmente. No entanto, Lois tem sido, por vezes, cruel e de desprezo para com sua filha. Em "talentodesperdiçado", Lois forçado Meg para praticar o piano através do uso de uma tornozeleira ligado a uma bola de ferro e contido à força quando ela tentou pedir ajuda para Peter. Em "Modelo maucomportamento", quando Meg compara Lois 'quarto de infância para seu próprio, Lois nota que eles eram o mesmo, exceto que dela continha muitos troféus e fotos de amigos; Lois quase deixou cairJoe para a morte durante uma perseguição através dos esgotos em"Breaking Out é difícil de fazer", quando ele pediu-lhe para fingir que ele é seu filho, e então rapidamente dirige-la longe de pensar em Meg depois Lois solta seu aperto; e depois Meg contou para a mãe que a amava durante "A filha de Peter", Lois incisivamente não disse nada em resposta. Isso também mostrado quando Meg estava tendo um momento difícil em "Stew-Roids", é mostrado que Meg fica desperdício de alimentos para merenda escolar ou seja, cascas, crostas e uma imagem insultos de Lois comer uma perna de peru. no mesmo episódio, Lois simplesmente deu em cima dela, deu-lhe um frasco de comprimido, uma Sylvia Plathlivro e lhe disse: "Aconteça o que acontecer, acontece". Lois também faz questão de lavar as fraldas do Stewie com roupas de Meg e obter uma atitude sarcástica quando Meg pede conselhos sobre pedindo para fora Kent Lastname em "Amigos Sem Benefícios". Lois não mostrar um lado um pouco mais amável em "Call Girl", quando ela se refere a Meg por seu nome real, mas também descartando Chris e Stewie como "dummy e big-cabeça." Peter é geralmente aquele que carrega uma grande animosidade contra ela: repreendendo-a, atingindo-a enquanto uma vez em esteróides em "O Pai, o Filho, eo Espírito Fonz", mesmo atirando-a em "A filha dePeter". Peter lembra Lois em "Petergeist" que, se eles só poderiam salvar dois deixariam Meg. Quando a família tenta uma técnica de escrever cartas e não enviá-los a gerência da raiva, Meg encontra carta de Pedro para ela em "armas letais", que diz: "Querida Meg, durante os primeiros quatro anos de sua vida, eu pensei que você fosse um gato doméstico. " E no conto de Pedro de seu nascimento em "Blue Harvest", eles tiveram que voltar para buscá-la, uma vez que eles perceberam que pegou a placenta, o que implica que eles não poderiam dizer a diferença. Em "Road to Rupert", Peter está revoltado que Meg tem de se tornar seu motorista pessoal e que ele e seus amigos jogam várias brincadeiras sobre ela como definir seu chapéu no fogo enquanto ela está dirigindo. Em "Stewie Kills Lois" Peter diz a convidados em um navio de cruzeiro sobre como ele e Lois tinha ido para fazer um aborto, mas decidiu contra ela quando eles chegaram na clínica. Ele então diz "3 meses depois, nossa filha Meg nasceu", indicando que não tinha planejado seu nascimento. Em"8 Simple Rules para comprar My Teenage Daughter", Peter vendeu apenas para pagar sua guia em uma farmácia. Mas apesar disso, ele também já ia dizer "eu te amo" no "Inferno Comes to Quahog" e em "Road toRupert", ele declarou que foram "secretos melhores amigos 'antes de jogar limonada em seu rosto, dizendo que ele teria que continuar a tratá-la mal em público a fim de manter a sua reputação. Peter também tentei uma vez para seduzir Luke Perry, a fim de proteger a Meg a partir de um processo por calúnia, indo tão longe a ponto de afirmar que "levaria uma bala por Meg" em "The Story on Page One". No 17º aniversário de Meg em "de Peter Two Dads", sua mãe e pai ambos tentam esconder de Meg que eles não se lembram de sua idade. Pedro declara abertamente que Meg suga "PTV", e Chris diz a mesma coisa sobre ela em "Long John Peter". Mesmo que ele se mete em brigas com ela de vez em quando, Chris normalmente vai para Meg para o conselho. Chris, no entanto, parece ter mais de uma típica relação irmão-irmã com Meg, e até mesmo uma vez ameaçou parar seu trabalho em "Movin 'Out (Canção de Brian)" se seu chefe não re-contratar Meg. Stewie goza provocando Meg sobre vários temas de sua suposta "feiúra", sua virgindade, e incapacidade de manter um namorado, mas ela raramente parece notar seus comentários, onde todo o elenco principal, exceto Brian não são capazes de ouvir ou interpretar o discurso de Stewie a menos a critério do escritor. Brian não parecem juntar-se freqüentes os "outros" Meg-bashing ", embora ele está propenso a ignorá-la e friamente abatido sua tentativa de felicitar sua recente prêmio de redação. Ele insulta bastante brutalmente na ocasião. No entanto, em "Dial Meg for Murder", ele mostrou que ele realmente se importava ela quando ele escreveu um artigo muito sentimental de um para ela e ajudá-la a chegar a seus sentidos quando ela estava em uma raia selvagem após ser libertado da prisão. No entanto, em "paizinho do Quagmire", apesar de ela ser a única a mostrar preocupação genuína para sua viagem, ele duramente escovas-la, mesmo que apenas alguns momentos atrás, ele reclamou que ninguém se importava com sua viagem. Em "Screwed o Pooch", sua avó diz que ela vai dar um cupom para Meg lipoaspiração em sua meia. Há, aparentemente, também existe um duplo padrão contra Meg o que reforça ainda mais os maus-tratos que ela sofre nas mãos das pessoas ao seu redor. Em "Modelo mau comportamento", quando Lois começa uma carreira de modelo, Meg afirma que ela vai prazer a si mesma para Lois imagens; mesmo que Chris disse exatamente a mesma coisa, Peter única agarra em Meg e obriga-a para fora da casa. Em "'07 Aeroporto", Peter, em seguida, hipocritamente ameaça ter relações sexuais com ela que ela não vai se lembrar até que ela é quarenta. Em "Big Man on Hippocampus", Peter perde a memória e se readaptar-se com os prazeres do sexo, Lois diz a ele que é inadequado para ter relações sexuais com seus próprios filhos; em resposta, Meg tenta uma piada incesto para o qual ela é rejeitada por sua família, em seguida, chutou e empurrou para fora da sala por Chris.Mais tarde naquele ano, em "Termos parciais de Endearment", Lois conta uma piada que implica que era Meg, que deu à luz a Stewie, e para além de uma reação de choque a partir desta última, Lois recebe nenhuma reação tão violenta. Os vizinhos também não gostam abertamente Meg. Joe incentivou Lois para mantê-lo de cair um cano de esgoto gigante em "Quebrando Out é difícil de fazer", dizendo-lhe "fingir que sou seu filho"; quando aperto Lois 'escorrega um pouco, Joe grita "Não Meg! Não Meg!" Isso pode ter mais a ver com a percepção de Joe que Lois não gosta de Meg do que com sentimentos de Joe sobre ela, pois, como visto em "A mão que balança o para cadeira de rodas", Joe disse que ele gostava de Meg, e sentiu remorso genuíno que tinha foi ferido correndo na frente de seu carro. Quagmire tenta agir em uma atração sexual por Meg em "Quagmire eMeg" apesar de ser quase três vezes a sua idade. Em "Dial Meg for Murder" depois de voltar de prisão Meg finalmente tirou sua raiva reprimida para todo o abuso que ela assumiu os anos fora da família, ou seja, Peter, batendo-o severamente e proverbialmente tomar seu lugar como chefe da família e abusar dele no chuveiro, ela também usou pedaços de 'camisas como papel higiênico para ela' Lois balde cocô ', todo mundo logo ficou aterrorizada com ela, e quando ela ouviu Brian chamá-la de uma aberração, todos eles passaram a culpa a Stewie que ela fez a si mesmo e Peter socá-lo. Em "Seashell do partido do cavalo marinho", Meg fica até o abuso que ela recebe de sua família, e critica duramente Chris por ser um irmão ruim, e Lois e Peter por ser maus pais. Meg chega à conclusão de que ela serve como um "pára-raios" que absorve a disfunção da família, e pede desculpas por seus comentários. A situação depois retorna ao normal Aparência Meg é relativamente normal na aparência, ostentando cabelos na altura dos ombros marrom, braços curtos visualmente, a falta de curvas e quase sempre vestindo um chapéu gorro semelhante. A maioria dos personagens da série sempre considerar seu grotesco. Ela usa a tampa sob seu chapéu alto amarelo no número de dança de abertura do show. Ela foi visto sem seu chapéu sobre em um punhado de episódios extremamente pequenas para períodos de tempo. No entanto, em "Untitled Griffin Family History", ela é vista sem seu chapéu, como ela está de pijama para mais do mesmo. Ela parece ter herdado o formato de seu nariz e cabeça de sua mãe, e seu cabelo castanho e miopia de seu pai. Em "Uma imagem vale mil dólares", um empregado em um carnaval adivinha seu peso como sendo "muito".Há vários comentários que visam o seu peso em vários episódios, embora seu perímetro pode ser devido a sua altura, como ela é o mesmo peso que a mãe dela, fazendo-a peso aproximado de 140 libras. Em "Do not Make Me Over", Stewie tem um pensamento perturbador imaginar Meg nas calças de brim low-rider, que mostra Meg fazer uma pose que sua barriga está exposta até uma ou duas polegadas acima do umbigo, o que a gordura em sua estômago paira sobre sua cintura, semelhante a uma parte superior do muffin. Stewie prossegue para bater o balão de pensamento com um rolo. Em "Barely Legal", ela diz que tem que comprar um novo vestido para ir ao baile com Brian, porque todos os seus vestidos faz seu olhar de gordura, o que implica que ela é realmente gordura, não apenas por causa dos vestidos. Seu olhar simples é muitas vezes um tema de humor para o show;personagens na série agir como se ela fosse horrivelmente feia. Em"Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington", uma menina muito feia é contratado para estar ao lado de Meg para que ela ficará melhor por comparação. Em "Do not Make Me Over", duas pessoas se banhar na gasolina, definir-se em fogo, e se atiram pela janela gritando de horror após simplesmente olhar para Meg. Em outroepisódio, um jovem disparou uma pistola de pregos em seu próprio estômago, a fim de evitar um encontro com ela. Além disso, em"Barely Legal", data de Meg "backup", Jimmy, diz que ele tem que assistir o funeral de seu irmão mais novo depois de fechar brevemente a porta da frente e prontamente as filmagens de seu irmão mais novo. Her "feiúra" também pode ser uma fonte de sua impopularidade. Meg é frequentemente confundida com um menino, como quando ela perguntou Craig Hoffman para sair em um encontro com ela em "Não Make MeOver". Ela é confundido com a estrela de Malcolm in the Middle em "Breaking Out é difícil de fazer". Há também foi quando Meg foi mantida refém por três assaltantes que a confundiu com um menino em "UntitledGriffin Family History". Mais tarde nesse episódio, ela perguntou um dos assaltantes, se eles estavam indo para "têm a sua maneira" com ela. Eles se recusaram, desgostoso por sua aparência e ela ficou com raiva, gritando com eles para ter relações sexuais com ela e insistindo que ela era 'muito'. Eles, então, entrou com uma ação de assédio sexual contra ela, que passou ignorado por Peter, que achava que ela estava indo a um baile, levando a sua prisão. Peter também passou la como um garoto chamado "Greg" em "Big Man onHippocampus" para se qualificar para Family ''Feud. Em "paizinho do Quagmire", Ida Quagmire acreditava que Meg também tem uma operação de mudança de sexo para se tornar uma garota como ele fez. Em "Prick Up Your Ears", Meg deu um voto de abstinência com seu novo namorado, até o final do episódio, onde depois de vê-la nua, ele terminou com ela. Outro breve namorado dela, nudista Jeff Campbell não tinha objeções à sua aparência em tudo. Em "Long John Peter", Chris levanta topo de Meg, expondo seu sutiã, como um meio para fazer Brian vomitar como uma desculpa para levá-lo ao veterinário. Além disso, sua aparência é exibido como feio em dimensões alternativas, onde até mesmo sua versão sexy ainda era considerado feio pelos padrões dimensões em "Road to the Multiverse". Meg, uma vez recebeu uma reforma, aumentando drasticamente o seu apelo sexual aos olhos dos personagens no show depois de várias pessoas no episódio-se coberto de gasolina e queimou-se.Em"Sem Chris Left Behind", Ela participa com Lois na prostituição a fim de pagar a escola de Chris, Lois se apanhada e Meg é deixado para trás. Em "Quagmire e Meg", Meg raramente tem as sobrancelhas quando ela é vista sem os óculos. A vida social Meg tenta desesperadamente ser parte da multidão legal, e é friamente rejeitado. Ansioso para a aceitação, ela é mostrada em duas histórias inconscientemente recrutados por um culto religioso, e aceitar um convite para se juntar confundido Lesbian Alliance da sua escola. Também foi demonstrado que, quando ela realmente fica em uma posição de namoro, ela forma um aperto mentalmente instável sobre aquela pessoa.Ela também vai para grandes comprimentos, tais como seqüestro, forçando o sexo, e que vivem em negação de break-ups ou outras atividades. Ela também vai tentar desesperadamente para obter sexo em alguns casos; por exemplo, em "Untitled Griffin Family History", ela perguntou a um grupo de ladrões invadindo a casa para estuprá-la, muito a seu desgosto, até o ponto onde eles acusaram de assédio sexual e conseguiu prendê-la. No entanto, em alguns episódios Meg é representado com seus amigos em uma festa do pijama, e fofocando sobre os meninos; em episódios posteriores essas meninas são caracterizados como perdedores dateless como Meg. Namorando Meg é um estudante muito impopular na escola. No entanto, ela é procurada por lerdo espinhento Neil Goldman, e vizinho pervertido Quagmire mostrou interesse, principalmente devido aos seus muito amplos padrões. Apesar de sua impopularidade, em vários episódios ela é mostrada namorando e participando de sexo. Ela perde a virgindade na televisão ao vivo para ''Saturday Night Live''anfitrião Jimmy Fallon depois de ter uma drástica reforma. Ela acreditava-se ser grávida de Michael Milano e Jerome também alega ter tido relações sexuais com ela. No início da série, ela tinha uma queda por Kevin Swanson, que parecia desfrutar de sua companhia. Em "DaBoom", ele perguntou para a festa de Ano Novo de Quagmire, em "Holy Crap", ele foi citado como segurando a mão dela na casa a pé da escola. Em "A partir Method to Madness" ela namora nudista Jeff Campbell. Eles se tornam amigos rapidamente e começar a namorar outro. Na primeira, Peter e Lois desanimado Meg a data Jeff. Eles decidem fazer-se, convidando-o enquanto eles estavam nus para ajudá-lo a se sentir mais confortável. Em "Brian Sings e Swings", ela amizade com uma garota chamada Sarah que Meg descobre mais tarde é lésbica. Meg finge ser uma lésbica e namorada de Sarah como ela gosta de ser aceito por Sarah. No entanto a mãe sabe Meg é apenas fingindo ser um, a fim de ser aceite. Ela finalmente é forçado a admitir a Sarah que ela não é lésbica. Em outros episódios ela é retratada como cronicamente incapaz de encontrar um namorado. Para ela Prom júnior ela aceita uma data pena de Brian, o cão da família em "Barely Legal". Brian acaba fazendo com ela nessa festa, mas apenas porque ele era altamente embriagado, e provavelmente alta, como Lois escorregou um pouco de erva daninha é em bolso da jaqueta. Meg, em seguida, torna-se apaixonado por Brian, indo tão longe para raptar-lo, a fim de ter relações sexuais com ele depois que ele rejeita-la, mas ela não parece estar interessado em Brian depois deste episódio. Para compensar a falta de namorados, ela fez um, em "Bill e Bogus Journey de Pedro". Em "A filha de Peter" Meg se apaixona por um estudante-med chamado Michael Milano, depois de sair de um curto coma causado por Peter. Meg logo em seguida, anuncia que ela está grávida de Michael e os dois ficam noivos. Depois de descobrir que ela não está realmente grávida, Meg diz a Michael a verdade na esperança de que ele vai ficar; No entanto, Michael deixa Meg no altar. Em "Dial Meg for Murder", ela está namorando um prisioneiro chamado Luke. Luke depois escapa, e Meg tenta escondê-lo, mas ela fica preso e enviado para a prisão também. Em "Go, Stewie, Go!" ela namora um rapaz chamado Anthony, que é, para a surpresa de todos em Quahog, completamente normal. No entanto, Lois seduz porque ela se sente mal sobre o seu envelhecimento. Um flashback mostrou Meg uma vez namorei um rapaz sem pernas. Ela também é mostrado a ser atraídos para Connie Dimico. Em "Stew-Roids", ela pergunta se ela Connie pode pensar sobre ela na banheira. Em "Dial Meg for Murder", ela língua-beijos Connie depois de bater seu inconsciente, embora este ato foi mais sobre dominação e humilhação do que qualquer forma de romance. Em "Guy Amish", ela se apaixona por um garoto chamado Eli, que se apaixona por ela só para eles para ser dilacerado pela comunidade Amish. Ela foi contratada novamente em "Leggo meu Meg-O" para o príncipe Faisal. No início, ela pensou que seu pai tinha comprado para ser sua escrava sexual só para ele, para revelar que ela foi comprada por seu filho para o casamento. Quando ele propõe romanticamente ela aceitou de bom grado e, antes que pudesse beijar, ele é morto por Stewie. Em "Amigos, sem benefícios" Meg namora um cara chamado Kent Lastname apenas para ela descobrir que ele é gay e atraiu para Chris. Depois que ele derruba-la em sua data, ela acorda em um motel para descobrir que ele colheu um de seus rins. Apesar disso, ela o segurou a sua promessa original de um dia inteiro juntos. Depois de ter uma data maravilhosa, Toby dá Meg de volta seu rim e ela coloca seu rim em um frasco em sua prateleira em seu quarto. O comportamento perigoso Meg é muitas vezes apresentada como emocionalmente frágil ou perturbado, derivado de deses pero para o amor e atenção. Em "UntitledGriffin Family History", Meg é cobrado por forçar-se sobre um grupo de aspirantes a captores e cresce violentamente obcecado com Brian depois de um beijo bêbado no baile em "Barely Legal". No mesmo episódio, Meg ameaça cometer suicídio quando ninguém na escola seria sua data para o baile e ela também diz aos pais que ela vai andar superior para comer todo um saco de amendoins. Quando seus pais olhar para ela sem expressão, ela grita: "Eu sou alérgico aos amendoins!" Em "Caminho para o Pólo Norte" ela deseja para "vozes mais suaves" em sua cabeça. Meg também fala de si mesma e habitualmente corte vomitar após as refeições. Comportamentos perigosos de Meg, no entanto óbvio, raramente é notado por seus pais, mesmo quando afirmou. Tal como em "SiblingRivalry" depois Lois teve sua gordura retirada, afirma a Meg, que comer para resolver aqueles problemas é a coisa errada a fazer, aparentemente fazendo referência de que ela é um pouco de gordura, enquanto elogiando chapéu Chris 'apesar de ele ser quem é excessivamente obesos. Neste Meg responde: "Eu não comem a resolver os meus problemas, eu me cortei." Peter também não presta atenção quando ela perde a paciência e ataca um homem que bateu na traseira do carro durante a condução dele, Cleveland, Joe e Quagmire em torno de quando eles foram beber em "Road toRupert". Ele exclama que suas ações eram "awesome" e isso leva a seu envolvimento em outro comportamento errático para impressioná-lo. Em "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg estava desesperado o suficiente para sair com um criminoso. Meg declarou mais tarde que ninguém se preocupa com ela enquanto roubandoMort Pharmacy 's e batendo os dentes de Pedro para fora e rapidamente bater nele. Em "Go, Stewie, Go!", Ela arranca um de seus dentes para provar que ela é mais resistente do que Lois. Em "Abril em Quahog", ele aludiu que ela estrangula gatos vadios e ensinou como Chris envenenar esquilos durante umas férias de família mencionado em "Amigos Sem Benefícios". É possível que Meg tem um tipo de doença mental semelhante ao Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline.Meg exibiu comportamentos que correspondem de perto os critérios diagnósticos para DBP, como descrito pelo ''Manual Diagnóstico e Estatístico de Transtornos ''Mentais: ''Um padrão invasivo de instabilidade dos relacionamentos interpessoais, auto-imagem e afetos, bem como impulsividade marcada, a partir da idade adulta e presente numa variedade de contextos, como indicado por cinco (ou mais) dos seguintes procedimentos: # Esforços frenéticos para evitar o abandono real ou imaginado (excluindo comportamentos suicidas). # Um padrão de relacionamentos interpessoais instáveis e intensos, caracterizado pela alternância entre extremos de idealização e desvalorização. # Perturbação da identidade: acentuada e resistente da auto-imagem ou sentimento de auto instável. Ela afirma ser uma lésbica em "Brian Sings e Swings" para ser aceito em seu grupo, facilmente influenciável pelo recrutamento religiosa. # Impulsividade em pelo menos duas áreas potencialmente prejudiciais à própria pessoa, excluindo comportamentos suicidas. # Gestos recorrentes de suicídio, ameaças ou comportamento auto-ferir. Meg admite que ela se corta em"Sibling Rivalry", ameaça suicídio em "Barely Legal" e "The Kiss visto ao redor do mundo". # Instabilidade afetiva devido a uma acentuada reatividade do humor. Achatada afetar tais como a cena da lâmpada em "Barely Legal". # Sentimentos crônicos de vazio. # Raiva inadequada ou dificuldade em controlar a raiva. Ela tem explosões frequentes, particularmente em seus pais em "de Peter Two Dads" e em "Seashell do partido do cavalo marinho". # Transitória, ideação paranóide relacionada ao estresse, delírios ou severos sintomas dissociativos. Ela tornou-se enganado em pensar que Brian em "Barely Legal" e Joe em "A mão que balança o para cadeira de rodas" está no amor com ela. Dubladoras Atriz voz de Meg não tem sido sempre Mila Kunis. Cree Summer foi a primeira escolha para expressar Meg, mas Seth MacFarlane não gostava da idéia de um Africano-Americano expressando ela. Quando Seth fez o piloto original, sua irmã Rachael MacFarlane desde sua voz para Meg. Quando a série gerou fora, Lacey Chabert foi contratado para fazer o papel. No entanto, ela deixou após a primeira temporada da série, embora alguns exibido fora de ordem e se tornou temporada 2 episódios) e devido a razões contratuais, não podia ser creditado por seu trabalho. No entanto, Kunis desde a sua própria voz para cantar em "Estrada para o Pólo Norte". Aos 47 anos de idade em "Stu & Stewie Excellent Adventure", depois de uma mudança de sexo fez um homem chamado Ron, ela foi dublado por JohnViener. Como tal, Meg é o membro da família Griffin, que foi dublado por a maior variedade de actores / actrizes de voz. Chabert voltou a voz Meg para uma linha em "Yug Ylimaf". No brasil Meg é dublada por Raquel marinho Parentes Ver: Lista de Griffin e Pewterschmidt antepassados, família Griffin Category:Os Griffins